


Espírito Santo

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Wynonna Earp, F/F, Femslash, International Fanworks Day 2020, Mentioned Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Lisa is a semi-fanatical Earper, but the love of her life hates anything fictional about the Supernatural, until she comes up with a way to distract Dawn on the anniversary of her Mom's death. Given the dates; this is therefore set in a couple of months time.
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Lisa
Kudos: 2





	Espírito Santo

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to music videos to spark ideas, a song written and performed by Dominique Provost-Chalkley finally lit the touch paper. Lift Your Spirit Up; written for 2019's Seasons of Love, made me think of one partner (Lisa, Dawn's friend from The Body) trying to lift the spirits of her significant other up. The creator's role in Wynonna Earp and my joyful, and sometimes very tearful, reactions to the many reaction videos to the Wayhaught reunion scenes in S4, Ep2; Friends in Low Places, woke my muse from a long slumber (I am convinced she is at the very least bisexual; possibly trans, and also very possibly lesbian).  
> I have also no doubt she is obsessed with Wayhaught.  
> So this is dedicated to Dominique Provost-Chalkley; Katherine Barrell and Emily Andras, but also very much to all the Earpers; especially Wayhaught fans, who saved their show where Firefly fans failed; not that I would want to change the magic that was the one season we got but I feel so much joy in what they are experiencing right now.  
> This is for you ~ and I swear before the Goddess that the song listed (Lift Your Spirit Up by Domenique Provost-Chalkley) was playing when I was finishing this post ( though it did change before I could press post).

_“A show about Demons? Seriously?”_

Her Dawnie's voice was cracking a little; never voiced, today was always a reminder of how much she missed her Mom. Lisa never knew her own; never actually met Dawnie's either, but she felt both losses today more than any other.

_“Because I love it?”_

Dawn glowered; swore under her breath, but gave away her inner glow that betrayed how much she loved her Reflection. Everything one liked the other liked the opposite, and they loved each other all the more for it. They shared as much too, but they loved to find things to surprise and challenge each other.

At the smirk on her face her Dawnie gave Lisa the finger.

Lisa grinned; she had her. More than anything else her Dawnie needed distractions today and, in nearly twenty years together she had become a Jedi Master at picking exactly what her Dawnie needed on this anniversary of anniversaries.

The kids were off with Slayers and their kids; they had the apartment, and bedroom, all to themselves.

Lisa started the episode she had handpicked for tonight; no point trying to get Dawnie to watch the whole series; that was never going to happen, maybe binge watching fanvids, but not whole episodes.

Might as well try to get her to watch a movie about Vampire Slayers. Lisa almost snorted her drink at the mere thought of trying that one.

Of course Dawnie whined the whole time...

Until Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp were reunited, and never made it to the bedroom.

Even Lisa, who must have watched this a dozen times, was overcome by the Wayhaught reunion.

They could almost feel each other's hearts beating faster as they stared, totally oblivious to the rest of the episode.

They were speechless; their breathing audible, even over the end titles and they glistened with sweat.

Five minutes after the screen slipped to powersave they had still barely moved.

Slowly Lisa reached to turn the device off properly.

_“So,"_ she hissed, _“Bedroom?”_

Dawnie stared at her as if she had gone insane.

_“Wishing we had some stairs?”_

Dawnie managed to croak, _“Uh huh..."_

At least they had a floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Now in my  
> heart I  
> see clearly
> 
> a beautiful  
> face  
> shining back on me,
> 
> stained  
> with love
> 
> \- Sappho


End file.
